


Helping Hand

by istilllikekhr



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, KHRween 2020, M/M, Soft Hibari, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:26:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27281164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istilllikekhr/pseuds/istilllikekhr
Summary: Yamamoto became a vampire recently and still hasn’t gathered the courage to drink blood for the first time. Hibari helps him out.
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya/Yamamoto Takeshi
Comments: 7
Kudos: 18
Collections: KHR Rarepair Week Halloween Mini-Event 2020





	Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Digging up a body | Blood drinking

“Hibariii…”

“Just drink it already. We don’t have all night.”

They had been arguing back and forth for an embarrassing amount of time.

“But it’s...still too warm…” 

“Cold blood is more disgusting.”

Yamamoto raised the chalice with trembling hands, pressed lips and closed eyes, sweat forming on his forehead. He managed to take it halfway to his mouth, going so far as actually opening just a tiny bit of space to drink, before suddenly putting it back, spilling a few drops onto the wooden table.

Hibari could just feel a few years shaved off his immortality as he sighed with irritation.

Yamamoto looked down, averting eyes both from the red liquid and the man in front of him. “It’s… it’s too much. Is there really no other way?” Even so, he could just  _ feel  _ Hibari’s eyes over him, and they were not pleased.

“Vampires drink blood, so no. Unless you feel like starving yourself and going berserk on a victim in the near future.” Hibari smirked. “Not your style, but it would be a sight to hold.”

Yamamoto's face went pale with the mental image. “U-ugh. I… can’t do that. And not this either...”

Hibari smirk disappeared, replaced by a serious, if not neutral expression. He got up from his chair, elegantly making his way to Yamamoto’s side, and in an unusual display of casualness, sat on the table, sending a vibration through the contents of the chalice. 

His face didn’t change as he picked up the cup and with no issue started to guzzle down the fresh blood, only stopping when there was a little bit less than a half left.

He passed his tongue onto his own lips, as to clean any stray drop that might have stayed there, and passed the cup to a wide-eyed Yamamoto.

“Like this. Do it.” 

And yet, even after the reduced quantity, Yamamoto still could barely take a look inside before promptly putting it back at the table, as far away from him as he could.

One more sigh could be heard from the older man. 

In Hibari’s opinion, the entire situation was a huge waste of time. Yes, Yamamoto had turned just a few weeks ago, but it was  _ just blood _ . 

It was even consensually collected, for fucks sake. 

“You don’t have the willpower to take a single sip. And you won’t have the willpower to hold yourself back when you go crazy from hunger. Do you understand that?”

Yamamoto bit his lower lip, not having enough courage at the moment for a reply. Not like he had anything to say, either. It was just an uncomfortable truth he still didn’t have enough time to deal with. 

But Hibari wasn’t one to insist on failing methods. “What is the problem?”

Yamamoto shifted in his seat, trying to distract himself a little by fidgeting with his fingers. “I think it’s just… well, everything. But the smell…” he had to resist the urge to gag, remembering how overwhelming the metallic aroma was when it was displayed like...that.

“...That’s all?”

“Well, it’s all bad, but I’m just  _ not  _ used to associate the smell with anything other than dead people or injuries, you know? It doesn’t really make me feel like eating.”

A sinister glimmer passed through Hibari’s eyes, amused smirk returning to his face. “I have an idea. First…” he finished the last half of the remaining blood, much to Yamamoto’s surprise, and then, started walking to the bathroom, just giving one last look to indicate that Yamamoto should follow him.

There, Yamamoto jumped with surprise as he saw Hibari stripping down, and had to summon all his inner power to not stare, instead looking very intently at his own feet. However, there was not enough strength in the universe to hold back the deep blush that formed on his face, and he was wishing to any gods out there that Hibari wouldn’t notice.

“What are you doing? Come here already.”

“U-uh, Hibari, why- why are you naked?”

“I’m not naked. I just don’t want to get my clothes dirty.”

“...And why would they get dirty?”

“You are drinking my blood.”

Yamamoto momentarily forgot about his own shyness to look at Hibari with wide eyes, as he let out a confused grunt.

“You won’t be able to smell it if you are drinking directly from the source.”

“Hibari, I can’t do that! I don’t want to hurt you!”

Hibari sat on the edge of the bathtub, slowly crossing his legs, with his voice sounding almost bored. “Wao, turned vampire two weeks ago and already looking down on your seniors?”

“N-no, it’s not like that! I-”

“It’s a joke.”

In an instant, Hibari was in front of Yamamoto, his hand holding the other man's chin, not with force, but merely making sure their eyes were meeting. “I am strong. If I didn’t want to offer, I would have left you alone.”

Yamamoto stared back, eyebrows furrowed, but without replying immediately. 

Hibari dropped his hand, putting it on Yamamoto’s shoulder instead. “I won’t make you do anything. But you will have to eat, eventually.”

Yamamoto took a deep breath and closed his eyes, pressing his lips together. When he spoke again, his tone was still a bit wavering, but the confident undertone pleased Hibari. “...Are you sure it’s fine?”

“Again, I wouldn’t have offered if I didn’t want to.”

“...Okay, then…” Yamamoto opened his eyes, and gave out a little nod to signalize he was ready.

With that, Hibari just smiled and tilted his head to the side, making as much space as he could for a proper bite.

Despite their physical proximity, Yamamoto just remembered Hibari was half naked, and tried his best to respect the other man’s personal space, with hands glued to his sides and entire body stiff. Yamamoto closed his eyes, opened his mouth and prepared himself for his first feeding.

It only took one drop of blood for the idea of “keeping his distance” to be completely thrown out of the window. It was impossible to hold back the urge to simply grab Hibari, nails digging on his pale exposed skin, having to give at least some kind of outlet to the sudden rush of pure adrenaline that drinking was causing.

Hibari was delighted to see that Yamamoto just wasn’t holding back at all, greedily drinking as much as he could with each gulp. He had to support himself by putting both hands on the closed door behind them, but let Yamamoto have his way for as long as he could keep it.

When his vision started to get slightly blurry, Hibari grabbed a confused Yamamoto by the hair, pulling his head back, and took an amused look at his red mouth. “Couldn't do it, huh?” The few drops of blood that hit the tile floor weren’t enough to soil his mood, but he would have to remind himself to clean it later.

If Yamamoto wasn’t breathing so heavily, one could easily guess he had just reached enlightenment, with eyes half closed, the edge of his lips curving upwards just enough to be considered a smile and not a single tense muscle on his face.

“This feels really good.”

“Starving yourself feels worse, yes.”

Hibari had let go of his hair already, and Yamamoto’s head went back until it lightly hit the door. He relaxed his grip on Hibari, but still held the older man close, feeling that his knees might not be firm enough to properly sustain his body. 

“Hibari, I’m feeling a little bit…”

“Drunk?”

“Yeah…”

“It’s normal on your first feeding. Especially if it’s another vampire’s blood.”

“But it wasn’t even that much…”

Hibari gave him a look. “You will get used to it.”

Suddenly, Yamamoto felt his body being lifted, and soon found himself being bridal-carried by Hibari. His mental state was hazy enough so that he didn’t question it, just searching for some more support by putting his arms over Hibari’s neck.

“Did you feel like this too when you drank for the first time?”

“Everyone does.” 

This wasn’t 100% true, it was plenty possible to walk out sober on your first feeding, but Hibari didn’t want to make it too clear his own first time was so damn  _ embarrassing,  _ much more than having to be carried to bed.

It was years later and he still cringed. How he wished the worst thing that happened that night was being carried.

The absolute amount of vomited blood on that uber. The poor driver was just a normal human.  _ God _ . 

...Anyway.

The house was small, and it didn't take long to arrive at Yamamoto's room. Kicking some dirty clothes off, Hibari gently placed the other man on the bed.

“Sleep. You will feel better after.” Hibari turned around to leave, just to be stopped by his wrist being suddenly grabbed.

“Hibari, are you leaving?”

“Yes. Let me go.”

“But I want to talk to you…”

“You will fall asleep at any moment.”

“...Pretty please?” Yamamoto did his best to use his saddest voice tone, accompanied by pouted lips and puppy eyes.

Sigh.

Hibari was so weak to puppy eyes.

“Don’t scream when you wake up by a half-naked me by your side.”

“Just a tiny scream of happiness, hehe~” Yamamoto shifted to the side of the bed, making space for his companion. 

Hibari knew Yamamoto would turn into a blushing mess the second he woke up and saw who was with him. And even more when he saw himself hugging Hibari’s arm so hard, and how snuggled his head was onto the other man’s shoulder.

The priceless reaction was totally the sole reason for allowing himself to sleep with him. Not because it was surprisingly comfortable to be at his side.

Nu-uh.

“Hey, Hibari, how was your first time drinking blood?”

“It was very average. Nothing special.” It was very out of the curve and special.

“Can you tell me later? I’m very sleepy now…” as if to confirm his tiredness, he let out a hearty yawn.

“It’s nothing interesting. Just go sleep.”

“... Hey, Hibari?”

“What now?”

“Thank you.”

And with that, he was already soundly asleep, a tiny smile blessing his face.

Hibari wasn’t used to sharing his personal stories with anyone. But neither was he the type to let anyone drink his blood.

Maybe he could try, just this once. For the man that willingful became a vampire and then proceeded to get disgusted by blood. The only thing vampires eat.

...He might just need to make a lot of concessions to help this one out.

But considering how he didn’t even feel the smile on his face forming just by thinking about the man holding him tightly, it might just be worth it.

Hibari went to sleep, satisfied by the prospects of the future.

**Author's Note:**

> If you think this needs any more warning tags, please let me know.
> 
> Writing for the event was super fun, and I hope I'll be able to participate more in the future. 
> 
> This setting is a little bit messy, but right now, I see Hibari becoming a vampire 2 years before Yamamoto, so the "senior" comment is just a little bit exaggerated. And why Yammu became a vampire? Probably to help his friends. 
> 
> Also my first time writing anything vampire, but there was so much different lore! Wish I implemented some more stuff here, but I can always do that in the future.
> 
> Thank you for reading, feedback is always welcome!


End file.
